You Weren't Supposed To Find Out
by Ringleader057
Summary: Don's the one who does the dangerous things. He gets shot at. He gets threatened; the big bad FBI agent. Not Charlie. At least thats what Don thinks. A unfortunate slip up reveals a secret Charlie would have rather kept hidden.


**Don POV**

I grinned at the agents behind me as we crept along the wall. I was holding a nerf gun shaped like a standard issue FBI gun, and we were going to scare the shit out of my brother and Colby. We reached the corner and I signaled for them to fan out. I peaked around the corner and could see Charlie furiously scribbling something down in one of his journals while Colby was resting his head on his desk.

We were working on a case about a terrorist's cell that was going after prominent leaders in LA. The governor has been moved to a safe location and all city officials were more or less hiding out in their houses with security details covering them. It started off as a murder of one of the city council members and it just escalated from there. A few mob bosses have even been targeted.

The team and I have been working on this for one month tomorrow and we pulled Charlie in about two weeks ago. It's midnight and I think I can accurately say we have been here for over 36 hours. Its getting to be crunch time as we try desperately to find whose doing this. We've got zero leads and no evidence to suggest as to why they are doing this. With the office cleared out of everyone but my team and Charlie, I decided now would be a good time to bring the stress level down.

I looked at Meagan and David and nodded my head, telling them to go ahead. We quietly snuck up to about 15 feet from Charlie and David , staying in the shadows, when I gave the go signal.

"Put your hands up!" I yelled. Charlie jumped, scattering all his papers everywhere and Colby almost fell out of his chair. They both looked at each other accusingly, thinking the other did it when I shot Colby with a dart right on the forehead.

"What the hel-" He started to say but was cut off when Meagan's shot sailed right in his mouth. David was aiming at Charlie who looked completely bewildered.

By the time we were done we had quite a mess to clean up, and we were doubled over in laughter. Charlie's papers were everywhere and Colby had several of those suction dart things stuck to his face. Charlie was the lucky one it seemed; he had ducked behind his chair the minute he saw they were fake.

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack Don?" Charlie demanded with wide eyes as he stood up on shaky legs. The smile faded from my face instantly.

"Oh come on buddy, you know we were just messing around. We didn't mean any harm." I said trying to placate him.

He merely raised an eyebrow and looked around him pointedly. His eyes stopped on Granger, who was pulling the darts off his face. Charlie's lips twitched and Colby pointed a finger at him and spoke threateningly, "Not. One. Word."

He shook his head and gave him his best 'who me?' expression. Shaking my head I ordered, "Alright funs over. Pick it up!"

Everyone groaned and I heard Granger mutter something about having red circles on his head for the rest of his life.

An hour later found us dozing in our chairs. Charlie was hunched over the desk he was at, David was sleeping on the floor, Colby's legs were extended out in front of him with his arms hanging limply over the arms of the chair and Meagan had her head on her desk. I had just woken up to go to the bathroom and propped my legs up on my desk, leaning back, when the phone rang shrilly.

I watched as everyone jerked from their positions, the phone startling them.

"What..?" David asked groggily, running one hand down his face.

"Will someone turn that damn thing off?" Colby demanded, stretching his limbs out.

I blinked slowly and glanced at the phone on my desk. It wasn't ringing. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and tried to find whose phone was rudely interrupting my sleeping.

A loud 'thud' had me glancing sharply at Charlie, who was digging around in his backpack. After a few seconds he pulled his phone out with an aggravated look to his face.

Charlie looked at everyone sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry guys. Go back to sleep."

He stood up and walked a little away from us and answered his phone loud enough to where I just had to barely strain to hear, "Hello?"

Whatever the person on the other end said visibly shook Charlie. "What do you mean _its gone!_" he hissed.

I frowned and looked at the clock, it said 2:48. Who the hell would be calling him now?

"Misplaced? Misplaced? How do you misplace a 3.5 million dollar machine? Chris, what the hell are you doing down there!" He whisper-shouted.

I met Meagan's eyes and felt better seeing she was just as confused as I was.

3.5 million dollar machine?

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realized that it must be the one of the groups he consults for.

"Wha-" He was cut off by a yelling voice at the other end of the phone.

Shock crossed his face for a moment before a mask of calmness I have never before seen on his face took place, "Mr. Delgotti, perhaps you should have thought of that before you let them _TAKE THE CAPSAL! _Do you even _realize_ how long its going to take to rebuild that? We have spent months on this damn project and now we have to start all over again! You're lucky I don't get you fired!"

"No-no. I am coming down there myself! And for the love of god, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING BEFORE I GET THERE!" He ordered before slamming his phone shut and angrily grabbing his bag and cramming his papers in as fast as he could.

I stood up and asked wearily, "Buddy? Everything okay?"

He gave me a look of disbelief, "Okay? Okay? Everything is most definitely not _okay._ Its catastrophic! These idiot scientist tried to play engineer and they have just gone and messed everything up!" He broke off into a rant I couldn't even begin to comprehend and ran out the door, "Ill call you later!"

I gaped at spot he was just in then looked at my team, "What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note*<em>**

_** First numb3rs story, be nice.**_

_**Was is terribly awful? Review!**_


End file.
